


The Random Happenings of Organization XIII!

by Falco276



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Falco276
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My very first fan fic! What happens when characters from other worlds visit the<br/>organization? Randomness of course! WARNING: Some are out of character<br/>Especially Xemnas... Reviews are appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Medieval Meals and Sound effect language

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts or any of its characters. Neither  
> do I own ANY of the characters in here. this is also random and pointless and  
> everyone is so out of character. And BE PREPARED.....  
> Originally written by Crimson Oblivion on fanfiction.net. Used permission to post her story here. :)

CHAPTER ONE: Medieval Meals and Sound effects language  
In the grey area in the castle the never was in the world that never was in  
the story that never was everyone was just hanging about, minding their own  
business when suddenly...  
Prince charming from Shrek: *appears* *dramatic music* Once upon a  
time, in a kingdom far, far away, the king and queen were blessed with a  
beautiful baby girl, and throughout the land everyone was happy, until the  
sun went down, and they saw that their daughter was cursed with a frightful  
enchantment that took hold each and every night.  
Roxas: Hey! How did he get here?  
Prince Charming: I'll have the medieval meal!  
Marluxia: Oh! Hey Prince Charming!  
Larxene: Wait, you know this guy?  
Prince Charming: [waving his sword] Tell me where he is, Mother! I will  
wrench his head from his shoulders - I will smite him where he stands - HE  
WILL RUE THE VERY DAY HE STOLE MY KINGDOM AWAY FROM ME! [a bird sheds its droppings on him]  
Everyone except Marluxia: o.O  
Roxas: Hey! Since when do we have birds in the world that never was? And how did it even get here?  
Marluxia: Anyway, Prince Charming how about we go and get ourselves a pedicure?  
Prince Charming: Oh! Thank you mother!  
Everyone except Marly: o.O  
Larxene; YOU'RE HIS MOTHER?  
Marluxia: Me? Of course not! He can only speak his lines from the movie. Lets go charming!  
P. Charming: Onward, Chauncey! To the highest room of the tallest tower,  
where my princess awaits rescue by the handsome Prince Charming!  
*Marluxia and Charming Exit the castle*  
Everyone; o.O  
Xemnas; *comes barging in grey area with a large bowl of popcorn*  
WHATS ALL THAT*burp* RACKET! *burp*DID I JUST HEAR PRINCE *burp*  
CHARMING?  
Xaldin: *imitating the penguin dude from Madagascar* You didn't see anything... *backs into a portal*  
* knock at the door*  
Saix; *opens door* Oh the mails here! And you know what that means!  
Vexen! Cue the mail song!  
Vexen; As always Saix, *a c.d player magically appears and he presses the  
play button*  
*freaky music*  
Vexen; I know that your powers of retention  
Are as wet as a warthog's backside  
But thick as you are, pay attention  
My words are a matter of pride  
Mailman; *drops package, screams and runs for his life*  
Vexen; It's clear from your vacant expressions The lights are not all on upstairs  
But we're talking kings and successions  
Even you can't be caught unawares  
So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A shining new era  
Is tiptoeing nearer  
Zexion; And where do we feature?  
Vexen; Just listen to teacher!  
I know it sounds sordid  
But you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am given my dues  
And injustice deliciously squared  
Be prepared!  
Demyx; Yeah, Be prepared.  
Yeah-heh... we'll be prepared, heh.  
...For what?  
Vexen; For the death of the king.  
Demyx; Why? Is he sick?  
Vexen; No, fool- we're going to kill him. And Simba too.  
Zexion; Great idea! Who needs a king?  
Zexion and Demyx; No king! No king! la-la-la-la-laa-laa!  
Vexen; Idiots! There will be a king!  
Demyx; Hey, but you said, uh...  
Vexen; I will be king! ...Stick with me, and  
you'll never go hungry again!  
Zexion and Demyx; Yaay! All right! Long live the king!  
Zexion Demyx and Roxas; Long live the king! Long live the king!  
Vexen; It's great that we'll soon be connected.  
With a king who'll be all-time adored.  
Vexen; Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
To take certain duties on board  
The future is littered with prizes  
And though I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasize is  
You won't get a sniff without me!  
So prepare for the coup of the century  
Axel, Larxene and Xigbar; Oooh!  
Vexen; Be prepared for the murkiest scam  
Axel, Larxene and Xigbar; Oooh... La! La! La!  
Vexen; Meticulous planning  
Demyx; We'll have food!  
Vexen; Tenacity spanning  
Zexion; Lots of food  
Vexen; Decades of denial  
Roxas; We repeat  
Vexen; Is simply why I'll  
Zexion; Endless meat  
Vexen; Be king undisputed  
Axel, Larxene and Xigbar; Aaaaaaah...  
Vexen; Respected, saluted  
Larxene, Axel and Xigbar; ...aaaaaaah...  
Vexen; And seen for the wonder I am  
Axel, Larxene and Xigbar; ..aaaaaaah!  
Vexen; Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared  
Axel, Larxene and Xigbar; Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo  
Vexen; Be prepared!  
Everyone; Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared Be prepared!  
Saix; Alright! Now time to open the package! *picks it up and sees who its  
for on the address label*  
Roxas; Who's it for? Huh? Huh? Huh?  
Vexen; Ah... that song never gets old..  
Roxas; Why do we always sing a song about being prepared before we open the mail?  
Axel; Because Roxas, you never know what can be inside that package.  
Roxas; But the song is about a scary looking lion named Scar trying to be  
king! What does that have to do with mail?  
Saix; Its for me! *rips open box like a child on Christmas day and a bird in  
a small golden cage in inside* Oh, look. A golden-throated small-winged  
warbler. Just one more for exotic bird bingo. I am loving this!  
Axel; Another bird Saix?  
Saix; *takes bird cage and runs away* MY BIRDIE! *crashes into wall and  
falls down and bird cage rolls away*  
Larxene: whats this about exotic bird bingo? *walks over to cage and picks  
it up*  
Axel: That Larxene, is something I do not want to find out.  
Roxas; Another birdie? OH! I want one! Can I get a pet birdie? Huh? Can I!  
Can I?  
*jumps up and down over and over again*  
Zexion; *smacks Roxas with his Lexicon*  
Roxas: *faints*  
Zexion; Surely, you must have known that this was going to happen...  
Riku; *randomly appears* Why would I know?  
Xigbar: Hey! Its Riku! My main village man!  
Riku; *takes off blind fold* I'm Ansem! *puts it back on* I'm Riku! *takes it off* I'm Ansem! *puts it on* I'm Riku!  
Zexion; *smacks Riku with Lexicon* Two idiots down now the rest of the Organization to go.  
Riku: *faints*  
Larxene: You're calling me an idiot?  
Zexion; Of course.  
Larxene; *throws bird cage at Axel and summons her kunai and is about to  
chase him when suddenly...*  
A guy whistling, named Ted; *appears and walks around*  
Larxene: who's that?  
Demyx; Its Ted! Ted! Ted! Ted! Ted!  
Whistling Ted; *continues to walk around ignoring Demyx*  
Roxas; How did he get here? And how is everyone appearing in this Castle  
and why do all you people think its normal?  
Larxene; You know him?  
Xemnas; YOU! GET OUT OF MY *burps* CASTLE! NOW! *throws popcorn bowl on the floor*  
Luxord; Calm down Superior this is just my gambling buddy, whistling Ted!  
Demyx; Hey, don't I know you?  
Whistling Ted; I... I don't think so.  
Demyx; Wrestled you in high school?  
Whistling Ted; I don't remember that, no.  
Demyx; Metal shop? Oh, I know, Miss Nalca's interpretive dance, two semesters. I was usually in the back because of my weak ankles. C'mon, you gotta help me out here!  
Whistling Ted; Look, I don't think we've ever met, but... I gotta go.  
*disappears*  
Demyx; Don't worry, I'll think of it!  
Luxord; Demyx! You scared away my buddy!  
Xemnas; HE DOESNT *burp* BELONG IN MY CASTLE!  
Demyx; aw, sorry Luxy, I thought I knew him  
Luxord; For that, I shall battle you in a good ol' game of go fish. *grabs a  
deck of cards from his cloak pocket*  
Demyx; I love go fish! Except, there is never any fishies!  
Luxord; That's why I use my premium Ultra Mega Deluxe splishy splashy  
edition deck for Go fish.  
Demyx; Oh sounds fancy!  
Luxord; As always. *sits down at a nearby table and shuffles deck*  
Roxas; Hey! how did that table get there?  
Demyx; *takes a seat at the table across from Luxord*  
Luxord; that is none of your concern Roxas.  
Roxas; Oh okay, Hey Axel wanna get an ice cream?  
Zexion; Wait a second, Two seconds ago you were laying on the floor  
unconscious.  
Roxas; I know, right? Anything can happen in a Fan Fiction!  
Zexion; What are you even talking about?  
Roxas; You see, were in a story that some random person is typing right now and people around the world are reading this! Isn't that amazing?  
Zexion; Roxas, where did you get that stupid idea?  
Roxas; Its not my fault ForeverAnd Always221 made me say it!  
Zexion; who's that?  
Roxas; I really don't know... but anyway, ice cream Axel?  
Axel; Sure! My buddy ol' pal!  
*Link appears*  
Link; HIYA HIYA HIYA HIYA! *does crazy sword slashes in the air*  
Roxas; what the?  
Xigbar; Hey there Link!  
Link; HIYA HIYA HIYA HIYA!  
Roxas; Is that all he says?  
Xigbar; Its sound effects language, only certain people can understand it.  
Zexion; Like, idiots?  
Xigbar; I think so.. hold on let me read the 'Only Idiots Can Understand  
Sound Effects Language' Manual. *pulls out book from cloak pocket and  
puts on reading glasses that magically appeared*  
Zexion; *face palm*  
Xigbar; *skims through pages in the book*  
Demyx; Have any nines Luxy?  
Luxord; Go fish Demyx, now Demyx do you have any nines?  
Demyx; Yeah! How did you know Luxy? You're really good at this game!  
*hands him a 9 of diamonds*  
Luxord; Its in the cards Demyx, it's in the cards..  
Axel; *whispers to Larxene* Demyx is such an idiot sometimes...  
Larxene; You mean all the time?  
Axel; Yeah that too.  
Xigbar; I cant find anything in this book that has to do with certain people  
interpreting this language...  
Zexion; *face palm* Xigbar, read the title.  
Xigbar; Why what good will that do?  
Link; *does spin attack and cuts off some white flowers in a white vase  
from their stems*

MEANWHILE AT THE PEDICURE PLACE...  
Marluxia; Suddenly I have the urge to eliminate an elf like creature named  
Link that wears a green dress and speaks sound effects language...  
Prince Charming; Uh... FYI. Not my fault!

Axel; good thing Marluxia wasn't here to see that...  
Link; HIYA HIYA HIYA HIYA HIYA HIYA *swings sword around  
dangerously close to Xigbar and cuts off about 2 feet of hair*  
Xigbar; NOOOOOOOOOO! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!  
Axel; dude, chill you needed a haircut man.  
Xigbar; *chases Link around with his arrow guns*  
Link; *takes out his hook shot from his item pouch that can magically  
carry just about anything and hook shots his guns out of his hands*  
Xigbar; I JUST POLISHED THOSE!  
Link; *suddenly disappears*  
Xigbar; NOOOO! My BABIES! *falls on floor and cries* WHY KINGDOM  
HEARTS? WHY?  
Larxene; Don't be such a baby Xigbar, you can easily summon your  
weapons back.  
Xigbar; Why didn't I think of that earlier?  
Zexion; Because that is the same reason why only you and that elf thing  
can understand sound effects language.  
Luxord; I WIN! OH YEAH! *gets out of his chair and dances on the table*  
Demyx; How did I lose?  
Zexion; The same reason as to why Xigbar didn't think of summoning his  
arrow guns.  
Demyx; And that is...?  
Axel; *face palm* If you haven't figured it out already Demyx its because  
you're... uh.. how do I put this in words...?  
Zexion; Stupid?  
Axel; yeah that's it! except I was thinking of something more ya know not that harsh.  
Zexion; He can deal with it.  
Jack Sparrow: *barges through the wall like kool aid man* OH YEAH! MATES!  
Everyone; o.O  
Roxas; Hey! It's Jack!  
Jack; Captain Jack Sparrow if you please.  
Xemnas; YOU! *burp* LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO *burp* MY CASTLE! YOU'VE BARGED RIGHT*burp* THROUGH IT!  
Jack; Oh, sorry about that mates  
Xaldin; Im hungry! I WANT PANCAKES PANCAKES PANCAKES PANCAKES PANCAKES!  
Vexen; Then make some.  
Xaldin; *runs around in circles* PANCAKES PANCAKES PANCAKES PANCAKES!  
Zexion; Will somebody shut him up?  
Jack; *sits on couch and turns on their t.v*  
T.V: With your friends and your easy bake! *shows an easy bake oven  
spinning around with some magical music*  
Jack; that looks interesting... very interesting...  
Xemnas; EASY BAKE? WHERE?  
Larxene; *grabs remote and shuts off t.v* This is why he's not allowed to  
watch t.v...  
Roxas; Why do we even have a t.v?  
Axel; Roxas.. you ask far too many questions...  
Roxas; Hey weren't we suppose to get an ice cream?  
Xemnas; *eyes glow and dances around in circles looking possessed* WITH MY FRIENDS AND MY EASY BAKE!  
Everyone except Jack; o.O


	2. Naming Rams and Pure Stupidity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; I own.. NOTHING! NOTHING I TELL YOU!  
> Chapter 2; Naming rams and pure stupidity  
> We left off with our idiots when Xemnas had been going psychologically insane  
> over easy bake ovens... What happens next?  
> Read and find out...

Larxene; Superior! Knock it off! *whacks him on the head*  
Xemnas; Nooo! *falls down* You will pay for this Evil Dr. Oven mitts!  
*faints*  
Everyone; o.O  
Roxas; What ever happened to Riku? He's still lying there on the floor. He  
hasn't been mentioned in this weird story that we are so out of character in.  
Zexion; Roxas, stop saying we are in this crazy story on the internet its very absurd.  
Xigbar; Hmmm... *is still reading the manual*  
Jack; Well mates, I think I better be going now.. *disappears*  
*Then, Suddenly out of no where a ram just magically appears with a big puff of smoke*  
Ram; RAWR!  
Everyone; o.O  
Xemnas; *immediately gets up* Hey! HOW DARE YOU ENTER INTO MY  
DOMINION! *summons light saber thingies*  
Everyone; *shakes in fear*  
Axel; w-what is that thing?  
Roxas; I-I don't know...  
Larxene; I-It's probably not something harmful... r-right Zexion?  
Zexion; I think so...  
Ram; RAWR!  
Everyone; *runs to the corner of the room*  
Ram; *walks towards them*  
Lexeaus; *sits on the floor hugging his knees and sucks his thumb*  
Roxas; What about Riku? He's still-*Axel covers his mouth*  
Axel; shh.. you might offend this creature by saying anything...  
Xigbar; I-I'm scared.  
Demyx; Lets call it Steve!  
Zexion; Steve?  
Demyx; Steve's a pretty name  
Xigbar; *gets on his knees* Oh great and powerful Steve! What do you  
want?  
Zexion; I-I don't think it can speak  
Voice; I heard that young man!  
Everyone; *gasps in shock and Xemnas faints*  
Voice; You get over here right now!  
Demyx; Okay.. *starts to walk towards the ram*  
Zexion; *grabs Demyx's arm* Demyx, get back here!  
Demyx; But Steve is angry.  
Zexion; I think it came from the other side of Steve- I mean the Ram. I mean... Geez!  
Ram; RAWR!  
Xigbar; *walks to the ram and gets in its face* Oh, no! I'm not falling for any more of your smooth talk!  
Ram; RAWR! *charges at Xigbar and sends him flying through the wall  
making yet, another hole*  
Everyone; o.O  
Larxene; *pulls out phone*  
Axel; what are you doing?  
Ram; *duplicates himself*  
Everyone; o.O  
Larxene; I'm phoning an exterminator to get rid of this beast *dials number*  
Axel; How do you know the number?  
Larxene; Shut it  
Ram; *duplicates himself so now there is 4 rams*  
Axel; hurry up!  
*suddenly an SUV comes crashing through the wall and runs over two of the rams*  
Everyone; o.O  
Larxene; yes hi, we have an animal issue. uh -huh, so you see there are  
rams invading our castle and they are duplicating themselves. uh-huh. Our  
location? The castle that never was. You'll be right over? OK great have a bad day! *hangs up*  
Ram; *duplicates himself a bunch of times so now there are 16 rams*  
Exterminator guy; *appears* I believe someone phoned about an animal  
problem? The solution is standing before you. Dwayne LaFontaine is here.  
Larxene; Where have you been? I am throwing a Welcome to the  
Neighborhood party tomorrow, and so far, Debbie's car has killed more  
animals than you have.  
Dwayne; Stand down, sister. I personally guarantee that there won't be a  
living thing at this party. The Verminator is on the job.*looks at the rams*  
So, ready to get exterminated?  
Ram; *charges at Dwayne and sends him flying through the wall leaving a  
third whole*  
Larxene; Well that worked out well..  
Roxas; What is that thing? *points to SUV*  
Zexion; That is an S.U.V; Humans ride in them because they are slowly losing their ability to walk.  
Roxas; Jeepers, its so big!  
Axel; How many humans fit in there?  
Zexion; Usually, one.  
Roxas; *gasp in amazement*  
Demyx; WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO NOW?  
Riku; *gets up* I know what to do! *pulls out a chicken*  
Voice; This item doesn't seem to work here...  
Riku; *disappears*  
Everyone; o.O  
Roxas; maybe they like ice cream...  
Axel; Ice cream? Is that your solution to everything?  
Roxas; hold on let me check.. *pulls out a book from his cloak pocket  
labeled 'my solutions' and opens it*  
hmmm... *flips through pages and pages filled with words ice cream all over* Yep, it is.  
Axel' *face palm*  
Luxord; It's worth a shot.  
Saix; *gets up from the floor from when he crashed into the wall in the last  
chapter and notices the room filled with rams* WHAT ARE THOSE?  
Ram; *charges at Saix and sends him flying through the wall creating a fourth hole*  
Roxas; *a sea salt ice cream appears in his hand and throws it*  
Ram; *sniffs ice cream and licks it*  
Demyx; I wonder if it likes it.  
Ram; *body changes colors from red to blue really fast and blows up with a KABOOM! in a puff of black smoke*  
Everyone; o.O  
Axel; HOW DID YOU DO THAT?  
Zexion; by all accounts it doesn't make sense.  
Roxas; I really don't know first I appeared an ice cream in my hand and  
threw it, its simple really.  
Axel; but how did you make it appear?  
Vexen; who cares! Just do it again!  
Roxas; OK, I'll try... *ice cream appears again and he throws it*  
Ram; *licks ice cream and blows up*  
Larxene; Two down and.. lets see.. *counts rams* and fourteen to go!

TEN MINUTES LATER...  
Axel; YAY! THE RAMS ARE GONE!  
Everyone; WOO-HOO!  
Xemnas; *wakes up* huh? whats all the commotion? *gets up and notices  
his castle a mess* WHAT IN KINGDOM *BURPS* HEARTS HAPPENED TO MY CASTLE!  
Everyone; o.O *teleports in dark corridors immediately*  
Xemnas; WHERE IS EVERYBODY?  
Marluxia; *appears* Ahh, its good to be - What in Kingdom Hearts happened?  
Xemnas; MARLUXIA!  
Marluxia; Superior I- no, you don't think I did this? Do you?  
Xemnas; *summons light saber thingies*  
Marluxia; Superior! I'm innocent! I just got back from getting a pedicure!  
I swear! Look at my nails! *shows his sparkling and wicked shiny nails to Xemnas*  
Xemnas; MY EYES! MY EYES! I'M BLIND! *covers eyes and falls back to the floor*  
Marluxia; Huh? *looks at his nails and blinds himself* I'M BLIND! I CANT SEE! MY EYES!  
*faints from shock*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mean while.. everyone else had teleported out of the castle and to some secret  
> place called Far Far Away...  
> What happens next? The world may never know, unless of course you read the  
> next chapter...  
> The naming of the ram Steve, the SUV, and the exterminator are all from  
> the Over the Hedge movie  
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> What will happen next? tune in next time for another exciting adventure of  
> organization 13! *heroic music*  
> Oh and the idea of the discussion Demyx had with whistling Ted about if he knew  
> him, comes from the movie Emperors new groove. Same with  
> the golden-throated small-winged warbler. The be prepared song comes from the  
> lion king and yes, scar is scary thats why I made Vexen sing it.


End file.
